


Secret

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-20
Updated: 2004-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things that Dom did not share with anyone. Not even with Billy. Especially not with Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote something. Okay, so it's only 150 words, but that's better than nothing, I guess...

There were things that Dom did not share with anyone. Not even with Billy. Especially not with Billy.

It was a matter of pride to keep something for himself, when everything he was belonged to the man towering over him, possessing him. It didn't matter that Billy was smaller than Dom -- he always felt dwarfed by Billy's presence, the hunger twisting in his bowels, rendering him helpless.

So he came undone, over and over, slow and melting in their bed in Wellington or hard and quick in the bathroom of an awards party. But no matter where, no matter when, Dom kept his secret, even when Billy tore his selfcontrol to shreds and made him whimper in painful pleasure. Afterwards, his exhaustion was at least partly due to his desperate fight not surrender.

Dom's body and soul might belong to Billy, but his love for Billy belonged only to Dom.


End file.
